Choices (Version 2)
by The-Heart-Of-The-Demon
Summary: This is a reverse harem for Lucy! After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games they decided to invite Sabertooth to go to the Hot Springs with them to settle there differences in the case that either one of the guilds might need the other's guild power to protect themselves. Find out what happens between the two guilds during their two week stay! (Rated T just to be safe)
**Chapter 1: The idea**

* * *

It started out as a normal day at Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was glaring at them both, Jet and Droy were arguing over Levy, Gajeel was mumbling about how stupid they were, Cana was drinking, the Thunder Legion were all worshiping Laxus, and Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking a strawberry shake.

Then all in an instant, Mira came rushing out of Master Makarov's office squealing with a high pitched tune.

"Hey Mira, what're you screeching for!? Everything's spinning now!" Cana wobbled from side to side.

"No Cana, you're dizzy because you're drunk..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I… I… I had…" Mira tried to get the words to leave her lips but had run out of breath.

"Jeez woman, spit it out already." Laxus spoke up clearly agitated.

"I j-just had a gr-great idea!" The looks that were being passed around were one's of pure concern.

"Uh oh" "What's going to happen _this_ time?" "I think I'm going to stay home for a while…" Everyone had their own thoughts of apprehension.

Warren not thinking very clearly had meant to turn on his telepathy to talk to Gray, unfortunately he had ended up making it so everyone could hear everyone's thoughts.

Mira stood up straight, being able to hear everyone's opinion on her ideas, her heavy breathing ceased.

"What? Is there something wrong with my ideas!?" A glare became evident on Mira's face as her voice changed from innocent to devilish.

"N-not at all Mira!" A stutter came from Warren's mouth since everyone else was too frightened to speak.

"Good!" A smile appeared on Mira's face, "Now all I was going to say is that I had a great idea that master agreed with. I will be explaining it tomorrow at 2:00 so everyone needs to be here at that time," an evil smirk took the place of Mira's beautiful bright smile, "and if you don't show up... I'll come get you myself!"

By now everyone in the guild was either sweating bullets, or gulping.

"Great, I'm glad you all understand!" Mira walked back behind the bar and began to clean the cups while humming to herself. At that point everyone was thinking the same thing.

 _What will we have to face this time!?_

 **1:58 The Next Day**

While entering the guild hall, Lucy noticed that everyone else had already arrived, so she quietly walked over to where Levy was standing hoping to avoid Mira's wrath.

Right at the moment that Lucy was about to greet Levy, Mira began to speak from the top floor, "Hello everyone! Now that Lucy has arrived, we can start."

Lucy laughed nervously as master Makarov began to speak, "As Mira told you yesterday, she had a brilliant idea. She came and talked to me about it, and I completely agreed with it. So, since you brats won the Grand Magic Games and have been working so hard lately, we're going to be going on a vacation. So, while we are there, we're going to have a blast, and we will become friends with our foes!" Everyone was happy about the vacation part but a little confused on what he meant about the last part.

"What do you mean by making friends with our foes Gramps?" Natsu questioned bewildered.

"That's what I was going to talk about next, we have decided to go to the Hot Springs for a vacation and have invited Sabertooth to come with us. I discussed all of this with master Jiemma yesterday, and he accepted our offer."

The entire guild hall was filled with quiet whispers and wizards. Mira and Gramps were the only two people who were not surprised, worried, or angry about the situation.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO THERE WITH THOSE.. THOSE..." Natsu started but before he could finish a voice boomed loud over his.

"NATSU I HAVE CHOSEN THIS AND IF YOU CAUSE ANY TROUBLE YOU WILL FACE GREAT PUNISHMENT!" Master Makarov yelled as he grew twenty times bigger.

"Yes, sir." Natsu grumbled.

"Good, now you guys can go home and start packing, we leave tomorrow at noon and the trip lasts for two weeks so be prepared!" Mira dismissed, everyone had started leaving the guild to go home and pack.

 **At Sabertooth**

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THOSE DUMB FAIRY'S FOR TWO WEEKS!?" An extremely angry Sting shouted, his voice ringing through Sabertooth's guild hall.

"DO YOU DEFY ME!?" Their master's voice rang twenty times larger than that of Sting's voice, "YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" He yelled again.

"Yes Master Jiemma." Sting grumbled.

"Now, you all have tonight to pack we leave tomorrow at noon!" Everyone was dismissed by their master, and left to pack for the two week stay.

 **At Sting and Rogue's house**

"Ugh, what's gotten into Master Jiemma!? He would never accept something like this from those fairies!" Sting viciously tossed his clothing into a suitcase while ranting to Rogue.

"You heard him Sting, he wants to try getting along with the Fairy Tail guild in the event that we might need their help." Rogue on the other hand was neatly packing his clothing in a different suitcase.

"We're Sabertooth! We don't need their help with anything!" Sting tossed another item of clothing into his suitcase before slamming it shut and zipping it up.

"Sting you should try to get along with them." Rogue neatly folded a shirt placing it in his suitcase.

"Like hell I will!" Sting stomped off making his way downstairs and throwing himself over the couch.

Rogue continued calmly packing while he shook his head, "You'll understand soon enough."

 **At Lucy's house**

"NATSU GET OUT!" Lucy yelled while trying to get her pinkette friend off of her bed. Both Lucy and Natsu had all their things packed, and Natsu was now lying on Lucy's bed refusing to sleep on the couch.

"Come on Lucy why can't you sleep on the couch?" Natsu wined hugging Lucy's mattress.

A vein popped out on Lucy's forehead and her right eye starts twitching, "BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE SO GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"Why don't I just lay with you then?" Natsu questioned refusing to let go of the bed.

"NO!" Lucy yelled kicking Natsu out of her bed. She then proceeded to climb in bed and turn off the light, "Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I finally got out the first chapter for the redone version of Choices! If you are a reader that read my first version of Choices, I would really like to thank you! It means a lot when a reader cares enough about my story's to read any version of it and I hope that once I'm all caught up on redoing all the chapters already done, you look forward to the new chapters! Of course the chapters you have already read will more than likely have some surprises and different parts, so I hope you read all the new and redone chapters!**

 **READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**


End file.
